scarymoviefilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Movie 2
Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 American horror comedy film and the second film in the Scary Movie franchise. The film stars Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Shawn Wayans, and Marlon Wayans, as well as Tim Curry, Tori Spelling, Chris Elliott, Chris Masterson, Kathleen Robertson, David Cross, and James Woods. Where the original film was mainly based on the slasher films of the '90s, Scary Movie 2 parodies an array of supernatural and haunted house films from various decades, including The Haunting, The Exorcist, The Amityville Horror, Poltergeist, The Legend of Hell House, House on Haunted Hill, and The Changeling. It also spoofs some contemporary films, such as Hannibal, and Hollow Man. Plot A teenage girl named Megan Voorhees becomes possessed by the spirit of Hugh Kane, the house's previous owner. During a formal dinner party she emerges in her pajamas, insults her mother and the guests, then proceeds to urinate profusely on the floor. In response, Megan's mother seeks help from two priests, Father McFeely and Father Harris. After paying a trip to the bathroom, the men attempt to drive Hugh's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned. After a chain of projectile vomits and various instances of pedophilia, Megan insults Father McFeely's mother. He responds by pulling out a gun and shooting Megan. Meanwhile, Cindy Campbell, Brenda Meeks, Ray Wilkins, and Shorty Meeks are at college, trying to live new lives since the events of the first film. Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Alex. Shorty is still the same stoner he was before. Ray, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, Tommy and Buddy. Buddy becomes romantically interested in Cindy, but she rebuffs him. Professor Oldman and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman, plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House. They use Cindy and her friends as test subjects. At the mansion, Cindy encounters a foul-mouthed parrot and Hanson, the caretaker with a badly malformed hand. Later, the group is joined by newcomer Theo. They sit down for dinner, but soon lose their appetite due to Hanson's repulsive antics. Later that night, Cindy hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Buddy discover the diary of Hugh Kane's wife. Seeing her portrait, they note Cindy's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, other teens also experience bizarre encounters. Hugh Kane's ghost has sex with Alex in her bedroom, but retreats when Alex expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Cindy gets involved in a fistfight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown attempts to kill Ray, but in a strange turn of events, the clown doll gets raped by Ray instead. A weed-monster rolls Shorty into a joint. It tries to smoke him, but gets distracted by munchies and lets him escape. Professor Oldman is seduced and killed by the ghost of Hugh's mistress. Shorty later encounters the same ghost, but seduces and has sex with her. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Buddy and Cindy get locked in the walk-in freezer. Cindy gives Buddy a handjob and "revives" him, resulting in him releasing semen blasting Cindy to the door. Cindy then uses a collection of random objects in the room to produce a Caterpillar tractor and escapes the freezer. Hanson gets possessed by Kane and kidnaps Shorty, who is high on drugs. In the dining room, Hanson sets up a cooker and cuts off the top of Shorty's head. Instead of a brain, there is a small man rapping inside. Cindy, Brenda, and Theo team up to fight Hanson, but wind up defeated. Dwight regroups with the teens. Cindy acts as bait to lure Kane into a device that will destroy him. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Cindy and Buddy are in a relationship. They are out on a walk when Hanson shows up and Buddy disappears. As he closes in menacingly, he gets hit by a car. The car's driver is Shorty, who is receiving oral sex from the ghost that he seduced earlier. Cast * Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell * Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks * Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins * Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks * Christopher Masterson as Buddy * Kathleen Robertson as Theo Keyoko * David Cross as Dwight Hartman * Tori Spelling as Alex Monday * Tim Curry as Professor Oldman * Chris Elliott as Hanson * Richard Moll as Hugh Kane * James Woods as Father McFeely * Andy Richter as Father Harris * Natasha Lyonne as Megan Voorhees * Matt Friedman as Polly The Parrot * Suli McCullough as Clown Doll * Jennifer Curran as Mistress Kane * Veronica Cartwright as Mrs. Voorhees * James DeBello as Tommy * Cordelia Reinhard as Mrs. Harris * Anna Faris as Caroline Kane * Beetlejuice as Shorty's Brain * Frank Welker as Mr. Kittles * Vitamin C as Herself Trivia * James Woods improvised the line "Fuck this!" when Father McFeely first sees Megan. * The tongue used for Megan is the tongue used in the original Exorcist movie. * Originally rated NC-17. * Christina Aguilera and Britney Spears turned down the role of Megan Voorhees. * The scene where Cindy looks at the map while driving, the landmarks shown on the map contain Camp Crystal Lake, Blair Woods, Amityville, and Elm St. Parodies * The Haunting: The main target of mockery here, the plot of this 1999 remake involved a scientist who told people he was conducting an insomnia study but really wanted to see how they'd react to fear. Same deal here. Cindy, Ray, Shorty, and Brenda are among those chosen to be a part of the purported study. There's also a female character named Theo, as there is in The Haunting. The ghost in Scary Movie 2 is named Hugh Kane, in The Haunting, it's Hugh Crain. * The Exorcist: A young girl named Megan is possessed just like Regan in The Exorcist. Her mom calls Father McFeely and Father Harris to rid her of the evil spirit. They just end up puking all over each other until Father McFeely shoots her. * Friday the 13th: Megan's last name is Vorhees, like Jason's. * The Amityville Horror: Father McFeely blesses the house while pooping, and flies cover his face, as happens to the priest in The Amityville Horror. * Dude, Where's My Car?: Ray and Tommy get tattoos on their upper backs. Ray's says "Ray," and the other guy's says "Fucked Me." * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Hanson is a creepy house servant based off of Riff Raff. Also, Tim Curry plays a scientist. * Urban Legend: Cindy drives alone and sings along to Vitamin C's "Graduation." The singing is bad and the voice interrupts to tell Cindy to shut up. The whole thing mocks the death of the first character in this awful horror movie from 1998. * Paulie: There's a talking bird that curses a lot. * Save the Last Dance: Shorty gives Cindy lessons on how to be cool, which leads her to punch a girl and steal her coat. * Harry Potter: Cindy is reading a book called Harry Pothead. * The Changeling: A ball ominously bounces down the stairs just like it does in this George C. Scott haunted-house film. * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Alex has sex with a ghost in bed, on the walls, and on the ceiling of her room while wearing a football jersey, in the style of the scene where Tina is murdered in the Wes Craven original. * Poltergeist: A clown pulls Ray under a bed to attack him, but Ray rapes the clown instead. * Pet Sematary: A black cat attacks Cindy in a fight that looks more like a boxing match by the time it ends. It's a more ridiculous version of the moment where dead cat Church attacks Louis in Pet Sematary. * What Lies Beneath: Cindy is temporarily possessed by Caroline Kane and seduces Professor Oldman while wearing a red dress in a scene that mocks one from this Robert Zemeckis movie. * Little Shop of Horrors: Shorty waters a weed plant with bong water, causing it to grow into a giant monster that rolls him in a sheet and smokes him like a joint. * The House on Haunted Hill: For starters, its a big haunted house with a basement full of dusty rooms. The skeletons from the 1959 version are also referenced when Brenda laughs at one before popping its skull off. * Hollow Man: The crew uses goggles that allow them to see ghosts and guns that kill them. The professor's assistant Dwight says all the money was spent on that stuff, though, so they have to use paper cups connected by string to communicate. Also, Cindy and Buddy get locked in a freezer from which they escape by building a bulldozer out of packing tape and foil, "spoofing" the easy construction of an electromagnet in the Kevin Bacon/invisible-man film. * Titanic: Cindy gives Buddy a hand job in the frozen room and recites the lines Jack says to Rose as she's floating on the door near the end. * Mission: Impossible II: The motorcycle battle between Tom Cruise and Dougray Scott is re-created with Dwight and the ghost of Hugh Kane, who are both on wheelchairs instead of motorcycles. John Woo's signature dove shot is also referenced, with the doves pooping on Dwight's head. * Dirty Harry: In the middle of the fight, Dwight pulls a gun on the ghost and asks if he "feels lucky, punk." * Hannibal: Hanson cuts open Shorty's head so he can cook his brain, as Hannibal Lecter did to Ray Liotta. But when he peels back the scalp the only thing there is no brain, just a small man. * Charlie's Angels: Cindy, Brenda, and Theo change into angel outfits and adopt angel poses as they battle Hanson. * Twister: Cindy's intense twisting jump creates a tornado in the basement that somehow sucks up a picket fence and a cow. * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: In Cindy's final fight with Hanson, she performs some special moves called things like Crouching Tiger, the Drunken Monkey, and the Camel Toe. * Thirteen Ghosts: In order to get rid of Hugh Kane, Cindy must lure him to stand on a ghost-destroying platform like the one from Thirteen Ghosts.